Las voces
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: U/A. "Ella, con su sola presencia, tenía el poder de callar todas las voces en mi cabeza".


Hola a todos. Luego de un buen tiempo sin escribir, decidí volver al mundo de FF.

La temática de esta historia suele ser una de las más menospreciadas e inentendidas que hay, por lo que les pido de toda su comprensión.

 **Disclaimer:** Kyoukai no Rinne es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Las voces**

– _Por favor, quiero descansar._

Suspiré. Otra vez, las voces me estaban hablando – _No puedo hacerlo_ –Les dije, necesitaba que me dejaran en paz.

– _Envíame al otro mundo._

Suspiré de nuevo, pues no me estaba funcionando.

– _Amo Rinne_ –Mi gato mascota se frotó contra mi mano – _Tengo mucha hambre._

Acaricié su cabeza suavemente – _Yo también, Rokumon_ –Me golpeé el rostro con la palma de mi otra mano, se supone que no debo responderle pero estoy demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo.

– _Amo Rinne_ –Insistió con su inexistente vocecita chillona – _Quiero pescado._

Me puse de pie ya que lleva demasiado rato acostado en el futón y comencé a caminar de lado a lado, intentando que todas las voces que provenían de mi mente se callaran.

– _Ayúdame, por favor_ –Insistían.

De verdad, quisiera poder cumplir lo que me piden. Quisiera poder exorcizar a todos los "espíritus" que pedían mi ayuda para que encontraran su camino al otro mundo y ya no me molestaran.

– _Haz un exorcismo._

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

– _¡Amo Rinne! ¡Amo Rinne!_ –Rokumon corría dando vueltas a mi alrededor, hambriento. Yo también estaba muerto de hambre pero no teníamos nada más que agua.

El dinero que dejó mi abuela al morir duró sólo dos meses pues la mayoría se fue en costear mi tratamiento y en las consultas con el psiquiatra. Ahora que lo pienso, todo fue un desperdicio. Estoy peor que nunca.

– _Quiero descansar en paz_ –El "espíritu" de un hombre se presentó frente a mí, hablando con voz gutural.

Tenía cortadas por todos lados, los dedos de manos y pies deformes, le faltaban varios dientes y la cavidad de su ojo izquierdo estaba expuesta. Todos esos eran signos de tortura, suponiendo claro, que fuese un difunto de verdad y haya muerto de esa forma – _Créeme, yo también quiero_ –Dije de lo más natural, sin inmutarme ante su perturbadora presencia. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que mi mente formulara alucinaciones como esa.

Ya había aprendido a lidiar con ellas, por lo que no les tenía miedo, pero era inevitable darme cuenta de cómo empeoraba más y más mi situación mental.

– _¡Amo Rinne!_ –Rokumon había empezado a llorar desesperadamente – _¡Tengo mucha hambre!_

Me llevé las manos al cabello, frustrado; me dolía que mi pequeña mascota estuviese muerta de hambre pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, yo estaba en las mismas condiciones: sin dinero, sin comida y, lo peor de todo, perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Necesitaba, más que nada en ese momento, que las alucinaciones se detuvieran y así poder pensar con claridad cómo conseguir un poco de alimento para que mi gato y yo pasáramos la noche. Tenía que callarlas de alguna forma, pero la medicación se me había terminado hace unos días y era cada vez más difícil soportarlo; se volvían peores y no lograba conciliar el sueño tampoco.

– _¡Maldito viejo!_ –Grité frustrado, estrellando mi puño contra el suelo. Era normal que las paredes de aquella pequeña habitación a la cual llamaba "hogar" estuvieran llenas de agujeros, así desquitaba mi ira la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me limpié las diminutas gotas de sangre que salieron de mis nudillos con la chaqueta deportiva que traía puesta y continué lanzando maldiciones contra el desgraciado que tenía por padre. Me enfurecía de sobremanera recordar cómo le había prometido a mi abuela en su lecho de muerte que se ocuparía de mí cuando hizo todo lo contrario.

Ese asqueroso parásito me echó a la calle, me dejó una miseria de lo que me correspondía por herencia y ni siquiera se ha molestado en apoyarme con mi condición, todo para meter a la casa de mis abuelos a cuanta mujer quisiera y embriagarse todos los días sin tener que ocuparse de mí. El muy maldito me dejó a mi suerte, abandonado y enfermo, viviendo como un vagabundo en un viejo almacén cerca de la escuela.

Ni siquiera podía conseguir un empleo que me ayudara a mantenerme, mi apariencia sucia y descuidada no le daba buena impresión a nadie.

– _Ayúdame a ir al otro mundo, por favor_ –Rogaban desesperadamente las voces – _Haz un exorcismo._

– _No puedo_ –Musité en posición fetal, apretándome la cabeza. Ya no podía más.

– _¡Quiero descansar en paz!_ –Gritó el espíritu del hombre torturado, de pie frente a mí.

– _¡Amo Rinne!_ –Rokumon se acercó a frotar mi espalda con sus patas mientras chillaba mi nombre.

No lo soportaba, el último ápice de estabilidad mental que quedaba en mí se estaba esfumando… Hasta que un suave golpeteo en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

– _Joven Rokudou, ¿Estás aquí?_ –Se escucho su melodiosa voz al otro lado.

– _Sa…_ –Levanté la cabeza tímidamente, esperando que esa no fuera otra jugarreta de mi mente – _¿Sakura Mamiya?_

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y ella apareció como un ángel rodeada de la luz del exterior – _¡Joven Rokudou! ¿Estás bien?_ –Se acercó a mí, preocupada, dejando todas sus pertenencias tiradas en el suelo – _¿Pasó algo?_

– _Yo… estoy bien_ –Respondí un poco aturdido.

– _¡Señorita Sakura!_ –Rokumon saltó a su regazo, feliz de verla.

– _¿Tuviste un episodio?_ –Apretó las cejas mientras sostenía mi mano.

– _Yo…_ –Quería responderle pero estaba embelesado mirando su rostro tan dulce, tan sincero.

Odiaba profundamente que Sakura Mamiya me viera en aquellas condiciones. A decir verdad, odiaba también que ella supiera de mi enfermedad ya que no podía evitar pensar que si se acercaba a mí, era por lástima; desde que se enteró no mostraba ningún tipo de desprecio o miedo, lo que era muy normal en la mayoría de la gente cuando se trataba de este padecimiento, al contrario, siempre se preocupaba en preguntar cómo me sentía o qué necesitaba.

– _Les traje de comer_ –Dijo acariciando la cabecita de mi gato. Luego, me miró – _Y tu medicación._

Sakura Mamiya no era precisamente de mis amistades más cercanas, por lo menos no hasta hace poco tiempo atrás; nos juntábamos con personas en común y charlábamos de vez en cuando en la escuela, pero las cosas no pasaban de allí. No fue hasta que me vio teniendo una crisis un día al salir de clases que comenzó a frecuentarme y acercarse a mí.

– _¿Mi medicación?_ –Contesté finalmente, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas – _¿Cómo? Son demasiado caras._

– _No te preocupes por ello_ –Tomó sus cosas de donde las había tirado y se sentó frente a mí – _Era necesario._

Con mucha delicadeza desempacó los envases de comida y nos sirvió a Rokumon y a mí, siempre con aquella cálida sonrisa en sus labios – _No tenías que hacer esto_ –Susurré, apenado.

Ella no me contestó pero sí extendió sus manos sosteniendo dos de mis pastillas en una y un vaso con agua en la otra – _Tómalas._

Obedecí rápidamente pues, aunque estaba realmente avergonzado, sabía que las necesitaba – _Gracias_ –Dije tímidamente y, acto seguido, mi estómago rugió.

Ella se rió dulcemente – _Adelante, coman_ –No había terminado de decir aquello cuando Rokumon y yo ya estábamos engullendo aquel delicioso alimento.

Mientras comía le dedicaba miradas fugaces a Sakura Mamiya sin que ella lo notara; me costaba entender, luego de haber convivido la mayor parte de mi vida con gente traicionera y falsa, que existiera alguien tan bondadosa en el planeta.

Alguien que realmente se interesaba por mí…

– _¿Qué ocurre?_ –Sin darme cuenta la estaba observando fijamente y, por supuesto, lo notó.

Me sonrojé – _Nada_ –Tragué el último bocado de mi comida y me puse de pie – _Estaba muy bueno._

– _Miau_ –Rokumon se restregó contra mi tobillo. Fue con su maullido cuando caí en cuenta que las voces se había callado hace rato y que tampoco habían alucinaciones.

– _Eso me alegra, Joven Rokudou_ –Sonrió, levantándose del suelo también – _¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado? Se me antoja uno._

– _Me parece bien_ –Acepté. No quería seguir abusando de sus atenciones, pero sí disfrutar un poco más de su compañía.

Me coloqué los zapatos y salimos junto a Rokumon. En el trayecto, ella me contaba algunas de las cosas que sucedieron en la escuela estos días aunque realmente no la escuchaba del todo, pues mi mente divagaba.

Finalmente me atreví a interrumpirla – _Sakura Mamiya_ –Ella me miró con curiosidad – _¿Cómo… Cómo supiste que yo…?_ –"Te necesitaba", esa era la frase que quería decir pero no pude.

Ella, como de costumbre, sonrió; había entendido lo que quería decir – _Solo me di cuenta aunque no me lo dijeras_ –Me quedé callado y desvié la mirada. En serio, odiaba esta maldita enfermedad – _Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Joven Rokudou._

– _Pero…_ –Quería demostrarle que yo mismo podía combatir esto pero, lamentablemente, era imposible.

– _No estás solo_ –Con suavidad, apretó mi mano.

– _Miau_ –Rokumon frotaba sus patas contra mi pierna y, de haber estado alucinando en ese momento, probablemente lo escucharía decir algo al respecto.

Cuando era pequeño mis padres no se hicieron cargo de mí y años después, mi abuelo murió; la enfermedad que ahora me atormenta comenzó a hacer aparición y en la medida de lo posible, mi abuela me ayudaba a sobrellevarla; luego, ella falleció también. Había aceptado que, poco a poco, iba quedándome solo y que tendría que ser así pues ¿Quién querría estar con un demente?

No sabía que me toparía con una amiga, quizás algo más que una amiga, que me aceptaría como soy y lograría callar las voces.

– _¡Vamos, Joven Rokudou!_ –Me jaló del brazo para seguir a nuestro destino.

No lo tenía muy claro aún pero, estaba empezando a pensar, que sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser todo, mientras Sakura Mamiya estuviera allí, yo tendría un lugar en el mundo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Aunque no coloqué el nombre de la enfermedad en ningún lado, creo que todos entendieron de qué se trataba. La esquizofrenia es un padecimiento grave y, como dije anteriormente, quienes la sufren suelen ser incomprendidos y apartados por el resto de la sociedad.

Este tema es de gran importancia e interés para mí, por lo que fue de gran satisfacción poder escribir una historia hablando del mismo.

Es importante resaltar (por si lo pasaron por alto) que los diálogos de Rokumon solo ocurrían en la cabeza de Rinne ya que, al ser este un U/A, es un gato común y corriente y no puede hablar.

Sin más que decir, me despido esperando volver pronto.

¡Cuídense!


End file.
